


Rainy Mornings

by TheForgottenHighway



Series: Where I Belong [2]
Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse), Lexark - Fandom, QTWD, clexa - Fandom
Genre: AU, And descriptive sex., Did I mention this gets sappy??, F/F, Just picture the characters that haven't actually made an appearance are roaming around the house, There's some gore descriptions of brains and blood from the zombie scene, This is one of many to come in a multi universe story, This is so AU the only canon thing is California and the Characters, This series is inspired by my friend's song Where I Belong (a clexa song), clexa au, link in the notes, motorcycle smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenHighway/pseuds/TheForgottenHighway
Summary: A storm is brewing outside- the first since the world ended. Our survivors (Madison, Nick, Alicia, Travis, Chris, Victor, Daniel, Ofiela) take shelter in an abandoned urban house not knowing Elyza is a few houses down the road.OrElyza and Alicia were long distant lovers when the outbreak hit. Elyza- a scientist going to harvard and a dorky survivalist, spent months after the world went to rubbish making her way to California in search of her girlfriend. Alicia- unsure of her next step now that she's off to college; is a go with the flow kind of girl who likes to humor her girlfriend's weird ass survival gear. Until that survival quirk works out in their favor. They met and started dating in high school, Elyza graduated the year before Alicia. It was a long journey to each other since the outbreak- they (Alicia and the gang) finally make it back to California after being out at sea for a long time. Leading to an emotional reunion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Universe Five.
> 
> Playlist (not in any specific order):  
> Where I Belong (A Clexa Song) - Becky Lombardi (https://soundcloud.com/beckylombardimusic/where-i-belong-a-clexa-song)  
> Love Song - Trace Bundy (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zcljem0uNVA)  
> Tuesday Morning - Michelle Branch (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uPHB_Tnw9bI)  
> Pantomime - Ben Hammersley (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JY_Rlb8CeRI)  
> Taking You There - Broods (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtePfOu1Or0)  
> Black Flies - Ben Howard (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wewmoql_sUo)  
> End of the World (In Abandoned House) - Julie London (http://bassiter.tumblr.com/post/176929191139/the-end-of-the-world-by-julie-london-except-its)

Rapping rain upon the outside sill of an un-open window was just enough of a change in sound to wake the blonde from slumber. After nothing shy of a drastic sensation that discern of eternity in the passage of time- the barely twenty year old's eyes (of ice blue) slowly began revealing themselves to the darkness. The dim glow of an oil lantern flickering near the bedroom door being all the reassurance that the rising of the sun was nowhere near transpiring. The glow of the lantern was simplistic- never revealing her through the window; illuminating the space to see that Elyza and her demons were the only occupants within it. Broken sighs, simple little notions of relinquishing hopes for more sleep. Restless energy biting at her limbs to do anything productive. However, her mind spoke soft reminders of the the need to rest- her body sore in places she did not know were capable of soreness.

Heavy became the surrounding air- every short breath crushing at her ribs. Silence in the atmosphere crumbling from her hesitating gasps. Her bottom lip trembling uncontrollably in despair. Nights like this often brought a plaque of intrusive thoughts. How unfair was all of this? So much livable life and no more time. Was there anything left to experience? Though the horrific sounds outside these four walls were storm dampen- twas nights like this that brought about a transpiring wish for anything to silence the new normative until it was bequeathing into the universe.

No longer was the pulsing of her heart beating like war drums within her ears. Her breathing- a slow, even, pace. With as little movement as possible, her hand made its way into her bag on the floor- ruffling through it until a small box was in her grasp. Upon opening it, her plump lips brought the cylinder stick of tobacco into a cuddle. As quickly as possible, eliminating as much of the sound, Elyza struck the match- the flame putting the cigarette lightly ablaze. Shutting her eyes, she took small drags, releasing bits of her anxiety with every parting of smoke.  
A soft buzz from the floor the sole cause of her eyes opening. As quick as possible she reached for her phone. A small notification from a quirky app she came across some time ago bringing the softest smile to her plump lips.

Swiping right at the notification- her smile grew wider at the app's bubble displaying "Thinking of you" upon her screen.

AppMessanger- Elyza: Why aren't you asleep, baby?  
                         Alicia: I could ask the same of you, honestly.  
                         Elyza: I was for a little bit...  
                         Alicia: ... Thunder woke me.  
                                   I wish you were here.

  
Elyza eyes momentarily left her phone to look out towards the window. Taking in the sounds of thunder rolling along the clouds outside.

AppMessanger- Elyza: I'm closer than you know.  
                         Alicia: What does that mean?  
                         Elyza: It's storming here too.  
                         Alicia: It is?  
                                   Exactly how close are you?  
                         Elyza: I don't know... lol  
                         Alicia: Why are you laughing?  
                         Elyza: I just remembered how you mocked me for the usb crank, this app,  
                                  and my hack skills on satellite wifi and now look at us?  
                         Alicia: Really? You pick NOW to gloat??  
                         Elyza: Seemed a better time as any.  
                         Alicia: You're a dork.  
                         Elyza: I love you too.  
                                  Will you send me your gps location again?

To distract herself from the waiting, Elyza took her oil lantern and began searching through the abandon house; making sure she not only had all of her own belongings but taking anything else she could use. The last drags of her cigeratte became lengthier than normal the more stress began to set in. Her heart nearly came to a stop when she put the location in her maps and saw just how close she was.

Alicia was down the street...

It took months making it across the states. Finding creative ways to keep their phones alive. To keep contact alive. To even stay alive. All the people her heart had caring for were gone... everyone but Alicia. The only thing that kept her going was getting to her girlfriend. Now she was almost there- finally.

MessangerApp- Elyza: I'm down the street, look for me... safely.  
                         Alicia: Be safe... Don't let go.  
                         Elyza: You have my word.  
  
Elyza opened the fingerprint section of the app that acts like a kiss. The very soft vibrations and various colors from the app recognizing that they're both live- with fingers touching, took away all the fear and pain. She was there.

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia did her best to keep her demeanor, however, outside the texts she was freaking out. How did they even get this close without realizing it? Was she not resting in times she said she was? Shaking her head, she made a note of having to kill her girlfriend for that sometime later. For now, access to a window and getting one of the doors clear was the most important thing. But most importantly without waking anyone up.

 _Shit. Victor._ She thought. In one hand she was feeling a sense of relief- Victor was not family, therefore his caring for her was small if at all existant. On the other, what she was doing was dangerous and he in no way would risk his own safety.

Looking down at the app, Alicia saw Elyza's fingerprint still kissing hers, the soft vibrations, and the colors light up letting her know the woman she felt love for was still alive. She was out of thinking time.  
Quickly, Alicia glided down the stairs into the living room. Victor sitting upon the sofa, taking glances out the window.

"I need your help." A commanding presence took to her tone of voice, yet was the softest of whispers.

"What, need a bedtime story?" His sarcasm brought a half smile to her lips. Despite wanting to roll her eyes.

"Worse. I need you to take a shot at a car that could have an alarm... or something of the sort" Her teeth were biting deep into her lip, almost to the point of blood being drawn from it.

"Are you crazy?"

"I need the corpses distracted."

"Why?"

Up until this point the only ones who knew about constant contact with Elyza were her mom and Nick. She didn't even trust in Travis with that information.

"I can't explain everything right this second. But my girlfriend is outside- and I need to get her inside."

"Should of known you have the hots for the same side.... but I'm not risking all of our lives so you can get a little pussy..." Her jaw was so tense that her teeth were nearly grinding together.

"I can do this with your help or without your help. But it's still happening. One will be more safe than the other..."  
It was passive aggressive but it was all she knew to do. on occasions her gaze fell down, glancing at the app to make sure Elyza's fingerprint was still there. That she was still holding on to it.

"No." His nose began to wrinkle and distort before looking away from her.

"Okay."  
  
She wasn't going to argue. Instead she made her way towards the kitchen, grabbing one of the pieces of broken plywood to use as a bat. Then made her way out the back door. Not caring if Victor or any one else heard her leave.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elyza was groping the handle of her blade with her left hand and pressing the screen with her right hand. The blade- arising from the head of the walker and the blood befalling from it onto the ground, made the blonde grimace a bit. Materializing thoughts of why these people did not have fencing for their backyards momentarily became a distraction in her confinement behind a house. Though at this very moment she was rather thankful for their stupidity. Just a few more houses and she was home.

Little to her knowledge, however, Alicia was outside looking for her. That was until there was a sound of something hard smacking against flesh ringing in her ears. Running passed some trees blocking the backyard of the next house over, the older woman ran right into a clearing where the confident woman was fighting off a walker with some wood. Everything in her was desiring, strongly, to be mad. However- all the happiness flooding through her to finally see her was overpowering.

Instead she ran to her. Stopping half way, Elyza spun her knife within her hand until the bloody tip of the blade was between her fingers. Between the pouring rain, and sticky red substance- it was threatening to slip from her three fingers grasp. Being as careful as possibly to not hit the love of her life, Elyza- aim on her target; threw the knife with such a force that the hilt of it violently struck the walkers forehead causing it to spew a bits of flesh, blood, and brains from the crater the blade created as the creature fell to its knees.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Flinching became the new form of screaming for Alicia. It all came to an end so fast that she was lost as to what was happening. It was not until she saw the blade in the corpse's head that she was slowly peeking over her shoulder to see where it came from.

The plywood was the first thing to fall to the ground the moment shock set in.

"The fuck? You could of killed me!"

Looking full of surprise by the response and an accompanying shrug to follow suit- Elyza finally let go of the app, easing her phone within the back pocket of her jeans.

"Clearly, I knew what I was doing- look, I even aimed. " Her hand gesturing to the blade as proof of her control. Her Aussie accent was surprisingly thick for how long she had gone without actual conversation.

 _Run_. She thought. _Just run_.  
  
As if Alicia was reading her mind, the girl was running towards her. Lifting her up, the older woman spun her around, feeling the brunette's limbs wrap around her neck and waist. Finally- all this time she was holding her. A shiver running through her spine as Alicia's breath was tickling down her neck and for a brief moment they just held each other in the pouring rain.

"You idiot... it took you long enough." Alicia's american accent a mere whisper for only Lex to hear.

Smiling, and laughing a breathy laugh, Elyza's arms gave Clark a little squeeze.  
"I'm sorry... There was traffic."

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow getting inside was much easier than the exit. Victor was awaiting them in his spot on the couch, with the lack of the brunette's family in the room, to Alicia's surprise.  
"It's not my place if you want to go on a suicide mission. And not my place to tell anyone if you do." His voice oddly calm.

"Anyone asks, I took a piss- didn't see you leave." He gave her a nod for them to get going before anyone could hear them.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's running water here?" Elyza's brow at an arch in curiosity while watching the other woman turn on the faucet to the sink.  
  
"Only cold, I'm afraid. The people here had their own water tank."  
  
"Better than nothing." She gave her a half smile.  
  
Elyza reached for the rag in her girlfriend's hand. Taking it and soaking it beneath the icy water. She rung the fabric out before bringing it to Alicia's face, cleaning off the blood splatters from her last kill.

"Why do you do that, Lex?" She found herself asking- watching the burning cigarette in motion between the blonde's lips.

"It's distracting... the stress floats away in the smoke..."

The sad fall of Elyza's eyes, before putting out the cigarette within the wet sink, should not have broken her heart the way that it did.

"I'm sorry..." Those words never left the older woman's lips as fast as they did. So soft, and clear. The sincearity sharper than any knife.

Alicia was confused as to why her girl was apologizing. Elyza must have seen the confusion on her face since before she had the chance to ask she was pointing at the blood and other pieces of remains on her that Elyza was working hard at to clean up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was so nice to finally have a decent shower. Her skin adjusting quickly to the coldness of the pouring water. Since there was no hot water she had no care of going second after Alicia. It was honestly amazing how light she was feeling after washing the dirt and grime away. She didn't even care that the body wash had a forest scent to it. Anything was better than the rotten flesh the outside world was now bathed in. For a moment she didn't want to leave. How weird it was for even a cold shower to bring such a comforting feeling.  
  
Remembering Alicia waiting for her, she got out and dressed as quickly as possible. Giving her short hair a quick towel dry ruffling. She gave her reflection within the mirror a quick smile after noticing the cold of the water kept the pink dye in her hair. She often fell into curiosity about how long it would actually stay in her hair now that bathable water was a luxury. Having a clean shirt and pair of boxers felt even better than the clean water. Leave it to the world going to rubbish to cherish such small things.

Opening the bathroom door into the room, she stood no chance for the spear of Alicia's beauty striking into her core. She was firm, but soft, laying upon the bed and dozing off toward the ceiling. Almost like she was made of marble. The blue of a barely peeking sun illuminating through the windows casting a hazy atmosphere within the four walls. Her brain caught the memory like a photograph for her to draw later. Every wave of the blankets around her, and the curve of her body draping over the bed. The rise and fall of her abdomen with every careful breath. How was she real? How was any of this real? Did she really travel across the country? Or was she dying and hallucinating back at school?

"Lex?" The soft American accent of Alicia's voice brought her back into reality.  
"Are you okay?" Sitting up to see the girl better through the lantern lit bedroom.

"Yeah." All she could muster was a nod and a smile as she made her way to her girlfriend.

The blonde's hands were cupping the taller woman's cheeks. Her fingertips disappearing into her brown locks, still slightly damp from the shower. Her thumbs left soft strokes upon her cheeks. Alicia's eyes were glossy and soft. Never once did it cross her mind that one day there will be someone looking at her with so much love. Yet here Alicia was. Leaning down the rest of the way, Lex brought her lips to Alicia's forehead. Leaving a soft kiss to start a trail of kisses down her nose and to her smiling lips- where she left the softest kiss her lips have ever given away.  
  
Thunder came rolling across the sky. Lightning crackling behind- breaking the night. The joining of their mouths tasting a warm blend of cigarettes, thankfulness and sadness. Her lips were delicate upon the other woman's. Taking time to slowly kiss her bottom lip, then her top, her own lips open just enough for Alicia's lip to settle between them.

Interchanges of gentle suckles and light nibbles were tingling on the brunette's lips. Her hands lightly grasping at her girl's firm biceps. As if letting her go meant losing the reality of them being here in this moment. Her long, moving, fingers were trembling from nerves above Elyza's soft skin, and over even softer shirt. They- with more of an ease, slowly fell down her the sides of her ribs to rest upon her hips a moment before pulling on them to bring her closer. Eliminating as much of the space between them as physically possible.   
  
Straddling Alicia's lap Elyza's knees came to rest, on the bed, beside each side of the girl's thighs. Never once breaking their kiss. Alicia took in a deep breath between the openings of their lips. There was no preparing her for the warmth of the blonde's body in her lap. The older woman's tongue, soft and warm, was tickling upon the other girl's lower lip. Teasing and beckoning for entrance. To which Alicia mout was happily obliging. Elyza let out the quietest of moans when feeling her girlfriend suck upon her pierced tongue. Her body arching more into her girlfriend's front in reaction to the tingling sensation running down her body and into her center.

Elyza was swirling her tongue around hers, and the ball of her tongue ring drove her crazy in the most remarkable of ways. Her fingers were twisting, tugging and fumbling with the hem of the blonde's shirt- wanting to feel more of her skin. "Elyza?" The blonde's lips were tingling with every breathy syllable of her name upon them. Softly nodding consent in answer of the unspoken question, Elyza's icy blue eyes met Alicia's earthy green ones as her arms rose over her head. Alicia took her time removing the shirt, her lips leaving kisses on every inch of revealing skin. Her lips pressing against the flesh of the other girl's stomach. Letting the soft skin mold to them with every open kiss. Her teeth scraping soft bites along her girl's flesh. Trailing up.  A dizzy Elyza was swaying in her lip. Goosebumps trailing roads to places on her body she let no one see before. The older woman took over in the removal of her shit, not wanting Alicia's mouth to stop.  
  
It wasn't until she had the shirt completely off did she notice the the long lightning shaped scars going down Elyza's body. They weren't in any way raised, but instead as soft as her skin. Like tattoos that went from her the crease of her neck and shoulder down her arms, stomach, ribs, back until their end along her hips. However, she had some tattoos on her biceps covering the bits that would of be visible on her arms. The confusion on Alicia's face had Elyza's body softening atop her. "When I was a child I got struck by dry lightning. Freak accident or something like that- so they said. It's actually why I became a scientist." She was smiling down at her. It kind of brought her into awe. Because if the blonde had any insecurity over it- it was hidden well within mental security of her physical self. "So that's why you always wear long sleeves." Elyza gave a small smirk followed by a soft nod. Brushing her thumb over Alicia's bottom lip, before leaning down and giving her a kiss, gave the younger woman some reassurement that she was okay.

Nuzzling her face between Elyza's breasts she began kissing her body all over again. Her lips tracing over the scars in reaching distance following their trails until her lips found the cold metal of the blonde's nipple rings. A gasp left the Aussie when the heat of the brunettes mouth and tongue were cradling her nipple. Shivers ran through her spine, her fingers curling into fists within those brown locks, and her back arching to press into her lover's mouth even more as the same attention was given to her other breast. Looking down at her once more, Elyza brought her thumb to Alicia's cheek, stroking it over the soft flesh of her face to get her attention.  
  
Only after those beautiful eyes were looking up at her did start removing Clark's shirt- craving to be even closer. Guiding the L.A. girl down on the bed, she sat back up only for a few moments, drinking in the sight of the tanned girl beneath her. It was the sole cause of her swallowing so hard from being so aroused. After leaning down, their noses were slowly brushing against each other, in gentle eskimo of a kiss- a tickling between the strokes of their lips barely meeting with each nose brush. The way her girlfriend's breath was hitching made her want to taste every bit of her.

Memorizing every curve. Every blemish. Every goosebump even- Elyza's roaming fingers and lips were brushing and tracing every inch of skin to be found. The softness of her was so ethereal. She was so ethereal. Lex was going to worship and memorize every bit of her until Alicia was pure muscle memory deep in her veins. Until the smallest of thoughts of her brought the physical sensation of her body onto her hands and lips. Alicia did her best to stay patient by letting her girl take in as much of her as she was desiring. But her lips were a slow, pleasuring, form of torture.

Alicia's fingers were absentmindedly twirling the streaks of pink and blonde in Lex's hair just as her lover found the curves of her small breasts. The Australian's open kisses beneath her breasts causing her to moan. A flustering blush was brightening her cheeks as the blonde was smiling on her skin. "I feel that..." Her heart felt weak with flutters as her lips were tracing something along her stomach that she was assuming was a scar as well- though it felt almost too soft to be. Yet, it took an odd shape- like a bullet wound. Her lips placing the smallest and sweetest kisses upon it.

"It's a birthmark." Her fingers were gliding down her girl's back, the etching of lightning on her skin trailing the way.   
  
"They say birthmarks are a record of something that happened to you in a past life." That Australian accent so soft when being whispered.   
  
"Are you saying you believe in past lives?" Her head was tilting to look at her better.  
  
"Don't you?" Her body was shivering from Alicia's touches. 

"I don't know anymore... Though, I might be a little disappointed if you don't have any cool superpowers or mutant abilities because of this." She very lightly was grazing her nails down the scars on Elyza's back

"Well... I do have one." Her facial expressions playful and full of ego at best.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Her brow arching in both curiousity and in a way that said she wasn't convinced.

"You'll see..." Elyza gave the most cocky smirk up at her. Carefully leaning up to kiss her again.

Elyza's lips left another trail of open kisses from her girlfriend's lips, teasingly down her throat and along her shoulder. Each kiss tangoing with small love nips. The Australian's warm breath over Alicia's collarbone made the brunette catch her breath. Her warm tongue tracing the letters of her own name over the sensitive area made the younger woman a puddle beneath her. A flooding of moans spilling out of Alicia's lips were all the encouragement she sought to keep going.

It was the blonde's turn to moan when the all American girl's hips were thrusting up against her. She was soaking wet, and so sensitive, to her surprise. Pressing her body down against her lover's, chest to chest, hips to hips, until they were nearly one being. Elyza's nipple piercings teasing her hard nipples with every syncing breath.

Snaking her arm under the brunette, she held her head in her hand. Tangling her fingers into the messy waves of flowing hair. She was so beautiful. The glow of her in all her vulnerability and trusting turned her into pure sunshine beneath her.

Her ice blue eyes taking glimpses between those forest green ones staring back at and those sweet lips calling to her. It was Alicia who brought them into a slow, but deep kiss.

Shifting, being careful not to crush the girl beneath her, Elyza moved her legs between Alicia's. Not wanting to rush, and using her free hand, she began to pull down her girlfriend's underwear until their hips wouldn't allow it anymore.

The exploring of the blonde's fingers on the other girl's hips brought shudders to the brunette's breathing. Both of them gasping in sync against each other's mouths after Elyza's middle finger eased between fabric and skin. Pushing between her folds and finding her soaked clit. Her hold body went into a shivering shock with every, gentle, circling rub.Wrapping her arms around Lex's neck, and each leg around Elyza's, she then squeezes her thighs against the blonde's pulling her closer and adding pressure to her rubbing finger.

The Aussie parted her thighs to part her girlfriend's- giving her a little more room. She could feel Alicia tug on her boxers- pushing them as far down as her arms would let her. Leaving them skin to skin. She removed her finger, replacing it with her thumb so that her middle finger could tease and rub her folds at the exact same time. Alicia was starting to feel a little dizzy in pleasure. Her moans were turning into little whimpers of need. There was a pressuring ache building inside her craving for more. Slowly she began rubbing herself against her girls fingers hoping she would get the hint.

Elyza, stopping everything she was doing, met her girlfriend's eyes once more.

"Are you sure?" Her voice was rich with her accent and of deep concern for her lover.

"Yes..."

With a smile she started kissing her again. Slowly she eased the tip of her middle finger into the brunette's soaking wet entrance. Her finger easing in a little more with every thrust. Alicia's breathe had caught in her throat while her back was arching as much it could beneath her girl.

Alicia wanted to whimper when Elyza pulled out but the women gave her no time as two fingers thrusting within her as deep as they could. Her body spasming a bit when they curled up. She swallowed hard when the palm of the blonde's had replaced her thumb. Elyza's hips thrusting against her hand added a pressure to her thrusting fingers was making Clark feel like she was going to turn to jello.

Gently, she was pushing up on Lex's hips until they rose enough for her to slip her own hand between her girl's warm thighs. Alicia's own fingers began massage the blonde's clit. Elyza was so sensitive that she wasn't sure she was going to last. Her arms and thighs were trembling with every touch. There was so much of the blonde girl's arousal that it was dripping down between her legs and coating Alicia's hand. A twisted type of smirk came to her lips knowing it was her fault.

Easing her two longest fingers inside of her girls soaked pussy causes her to moan louder than she had meant to. Elyza was so tight and wet her fingers were stretching her. The cry of pleasure against her neck encouraged her exploration. Keeping to the slow pace, Alicia thrusted as deep as her fingers could go. Together they both rode each other, their hips parting and meeting adding just the right pressure to every thrust. Elyza rubbed her girlfriend's clit with the palm of her hand a little more firmly, feeling her get closer and closer to the edge. She was now so tight her fingers could barely move. Her lips wrapping around the tan girl's throat, firmly, she began to suck.

  
Alicia's fingers curled up until they found that sweet spot that had Lex squirming on top of her. Her fingers rubbed small but firm circles against the spongy patch. The noises between the both of them had them nearly gushing around each other. Elyza tugging on the back of her hair both gently and firmly sent her over the edge. Her body convulsing in pure euphoric bliss. Between hearing and feeling her girlfriend coming for her as rode out the brunette's orgasm- and Alicia's fingers thrusting so hard against that spot inside her. Elyza started coming hard- her orgasm squirting out more than she could ever recall. Every thrust Alicia made to ride it out causing her to squirt even more until they were both weak and breathless against each other.Their hair stuck lips joined in a firm kiss. Their bodies shaking in tiny, violent, spurts. 

  
"I love you, Elyza." Tears still falling like the rain outside their window.  
  
"I love you." She smiled. Breathless and kiss swollen.  
  
Elyza brought her lips Alicia's cheeks, kissing every falling drop of water. There was no rush in her kisses. No disrupting words asking what was wrong, because she knew nothing was wrong. Just gentle reminders of love, and safety... Of all the happy reasons that were overwhelming her senses. 'Happy,' a word she never thought would be used under these new world circumstances, yet was flooding in every inch of her being. 

As carefully as possible, they both pulled out- shifting onto their sides. Nuzzling into her girl's shoulder, Alicia rested her head upon the blonde's chest. Listening to the blonde's heartbeat slowing to a norm. Her entire body began relaxing as she felt Elyza's arms wrap around her, pulling her close. As if there was no safer place than her.   
  
"If there is such a thing as another life I hope we are in it together just like this."  
  
"Me too baby." Elyza's voice a mere whisper on her forehead between kisses and back rubs.   
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Beams of light forcefully woke the sleeping blonde. Her body, sore and heavy, was a pleasant reminder of the brunette who was still using her as a pillow. Her fingers, slowly, brushing up and down Alicia's back was helping her relax beneath her. Taking a deep breath, her eyes closed once again, she began to relax beneath her. In that moment, Elyza's thighs were forming goosebumps at the realization that Alicia was holding onto her thigh. Almost like she was some kind of security blanket keeping her safe. The scientist, doing her best not to disturb the slumbering brunette, stretched out for her phone. With a simple swipe up the only camera she had on hand was now usable. A soft click and her new favorite memory was forever caught in tiny pixels that will soon be drops and streaks of ink on paper. Yet just for a moment, Elyza found herself thankful that until now, she didn't know these kinds of things existed. But even more thankful they were happening with Alicia. Maybe there wasn't anything of the old life left. But there was still life left and she now knew there was so much more to experience- even in these times.


	2. Chocolate Covered I Love You's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sexy. Something sweet. And something to bring everlasting euphoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random cute scene came to me after seeing a candy wrapper with an adorable quote on it that said "If you're reading this you're beautiful and worth it." And it was from someone named Alicia C. 
> 
> So naturally I had to add it to this verse.
> 
> This chapter is just a bunch of random moments now that they're together.
> 
> Playlist:  
> Love Exists - Amy Lee (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHvGpxOMN6U)

"Shh... You're going to get us caught." Alicia mumbled against the wet skin of Elyza's hips. Her lips kissing away the drops of dew between the nibbles and hickeys mapping her trails.

"I can't... a-uh..." She cleared her throat to regain some kind of composure. "Can't help it... Oh fuck!"

Alicia's tongue was swirling over her clit. Causing moans and throaty groans to spill out. Sometimes a little too loudly. The pleasure building within her momentarily forced her head back. Elyza's hands began to tangle deeply within the brunette's soaked locks. Fingers gripping her hair firmly. Pulling her closer against her. The blonde's body craving more of the woman between her legs.

The younger woman was moaning into her girlfriend's vagina. The pulsating vibrations were trembling through the Lex's body causing her to get wetter against her lover's tongue. Her hips began rocking against Alicia's stroking tongue trying desperately to get more. It was Alicia's turn to moan when her girlfriend changed their positions just a bit. Elyza leaning them forward more. One of her hands untangling from Alicia's hair was now against the shower wall. Helping her brace them as she leaned forward even more.

Moans began spilling from within Alicia's throat as Elyza took complete control. Her lips perfectly wrapped around the blonde's clit. Her tongue rubbing the little bundle of nerves every time her girlfriend thrusted into her mouth. On occasions sucking- taking the blonde by surprise. Loving the way Elyza's thighs would tremble against her cheeks. Lex was resting her eyes in the crook of her arm upon the wall. Lost in the pleasures of her lover's mouth.

Elyza's hips were beginning to buck from the way the brunette's lips felt wrapped around her. Clark moaned harder when her girlfriend used the tugging of her hair to adjust the position of her mouth on her pussy. The blonde was so close. As well as so wet at the idea of coming all over her.

The mumbled moans of her name from her girlfriend's lips encouraged her more. Elyza was pulling harder on those dark brown locks of wet hair. Her juices were already dripping down her love's chin. She could feel them coating her girl's cheeks as they were dripping down the inside of her thighs.

Alicia firmly grasped at Lex's hips. Pulling her closer against her while she sucked harder. Her teeth grazing and lightly tugging on her babe's very sensitive clit. Elyza moaned Alicia's name once again. Doing her best to muffle the sounds she was making in the crook of her arm. Alicia's name was still spilling from her lips over and over. Elyza's thighs were now trembling from every lick. Every suck. From every breath of air her girlfriend took against her clit.

Her knuckles were turning white- fisting at the younger woman's air while pounding into her mouth. Her hips bucking out of her control as her orgasm begins flooding out. Spilling her juices down her thighs and covering Alicia's face. Her juices dripping down the brunette's throat as they rode out the blonde's orgasm.

\----------------------

"Why do you do that?"

Alicia's groggy voice was barely a whisper. However, it was still enough to startle her bed companion who was now flicking the ashes of her cigarette into an old tin can. Mumbling a curse word of surprise beneath her breath.

"How long have you been awake?" Her gaze meeting her girlfriend's sleepy one. Despite still waking up, Alicia was looking like she was stifling back a laugh.

"Don't deflect."

Alicia's whispers were so soft. There wasn't any recognizable sternness in her voice. In fact her voice was the most peaceful it has sounded in the longest time. It was clear by her mumbles that she was still half asleep. Bringing a smile to the blonde's face. Alicia's ability to sleep so easily in such nightmarish conditions made Elyza a bit envious.

"I don't want to forget." She finally confessed.

A weak smile into the dimly lit room was all she could muster. But the confession felt a bit freeing. She held this silly little thing so tightly that the impact remained like a phantom. Now she didn't have to carry it alone.

Lex gave the tiny planner to the woman. Who was snuggling against her ribs, and wrapping her leg around her hips, to cuddle. She wrapped her arm around her. Relaxing beneath the weight of the woman she was in love with. Elyza's fingers were slowly stroking up and down her spine, softly, against the fabric of the shirt that Alicia stole from her. She watched as her girlfriend was shuffling through the little book. Looking at the dates, tiny doodles in the margins, and the little notes in the boxes. All the notes being about something good that happened on that day. And there was always something good. The planner had nothing negative written in it. Something Elyza made a point of doing. Finding one good thing to write about in her calendar to keep track of the passing days.

She took another drag of her smoke before putting it out. Watching her girlfriend delicately unfold papers that had drawings and sketches in them. As if they would crumble to ash within her touch if she handled them anything differently. Her head tilted a bit- studying Alicia while watching her facial expressions go from confusion to awe.

"I don't want to lose my humanity..." There was the real confession.

The blonde couldn't remember how many reanimated bodies she had killed. Or living people trying to kill her that she barely escaped from. All of which kept her up at night with every little sound from outside. Every time she closed her eyes she was reliving those moments. The world wasn't safe anymore to be waking up screaming and hallucinating past events in the middle of the night. Wasn't safe enough to be in those half waking moments where the dreams become real and you run out of the house because your subconscious brain has control of your body.

But her biggest fear was turning into those people she barely ran away from. The people who didn't care about humanity and should of been the ones to perish in this plague then the innocent ones who did. She often prayed, to no one in particular, that it wouldn't happen to her or anyone she loved. At least keeping the pocket planner as reminder of all that is good- Every gratitude. Every moment worth keeping. Every small thing usually taken for granted. Whether it was sketched. Or just a note- would help her to remember herself somehow whenever she feels herself slipping away into the darkness.

\----------------------

"OoOOoo... Candy!" Elyza perked up as they walked into the aisle of sweets.

Some stuff was missing but there was still a decent amount left. It was refreshing to seem some place have their priorities straight. Though she wasn't sure what that said about her as was shoving perfectly sealed bags of chocolate into her back sack.

"Baby, that's not food." Alicia sighed, but laughed. Her girlfriend clearly the inventor of that phrase a child in a candy store.

"No, it's not filling- healthy food. Though... dark chocolate is good for your brain." Elyza winked.

She had never had this chocolate brand but it wasn't expired and for that it came with her. The brunette rolled her eyes. And smiled bigger.

"Yeah, cause that's what the world needs more of now, powerful brains." Alicia said sarcastically.

"Brings a whole new meaning to brain food, now don't it?"

The witty joke was reward with a bag of marshmallows being thrown at her and a playful booing from Alicia to follow. Sparking a snicker from the blonde. As she covered her face with her arm to fight off the marshmallows. But her quick reflexes allowed her to catch the bag before hit the ground. Shoving that in her backpack as well.

"Does any of this stuff expire at a normal rate?" Alicia's nose was crinkled, a little bit, unsure of how she felt about it being unexpired.

"It wouldn't be junk food if it did." Elyza leaned in and kissed the little crinkle on her girlfriend's nose. Watching her sweetheart's face soften and glow.

"Smartass." She spoke softly and smiled.

"And yet I am your smartass."

Shaking her head, Alicia grabbed hold of Elyza's jacket and brought her into a kiss.

\----------------------  
"Only you would go into a convenience store and come out with chocolate and smokes." She whispered while quietly giggling.

Elyza chuckling while the blonde reached back to hold her hand made her heart soar.

Alicia wasn't irritated at all. She found it amusing. The only reason the went on the store run with everyone else was to get out of the house they were slowly making into a home. It was weird. Very weird actually. Yet being with Elyza seemed to make things a little okay. Temporary distractions. Or was it really just moments of hope? Either way. In these moments with her it made her feel like things were okay.

In the distance she could hear her mom and Travis arguing again. It dawned on her how wrong she was for yelling at them the last time they bickered like a normal couple. She still thought it was messed up. But she was starting to understand the importance of having that normality. And she wondered if their reasons were the same as Elyza's. The need to keep their humanity after all they've done to keep them safe.  
"You know, you might want to consider quitting." Alicia teased.

"Don't you dare speak of such blasphemous things."

Elyza looking at her like a sad puppy who had her favorite toy taken from her made her Alicia want to let out a bellowing laugh. However, crossing some train tracks in the middle of the woods, made her aware enough not to.

"Now would definitely be a great time." The brunette teased more.  
"Babe, you have one twisted sense of humor. I like it." The blonde stopped them so she could her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Masochist." Alicia gently pushed Lex forward, smiling bright, as they continued on.

" _YOU_ like that." She looked back and winked before walking into a tree.

"You're right, no one can kinkshame themselves while walking into a tree, like you can, baby." Alicia shook her head, while carefully rubbing the dirt and bark grains off of Elyza's forehead.

\-------------------------------

Elyza sat on the bed, reading the little quote in the chocolate wrapper, while the chocolate melted against her tongue within her mouth. She looked up for a moment, making sure Alicia was still in the shower, before reaching into her bag to pull out her markers. She made a little doodle inside the wrapper near the quote. The little bit of sappy words needing an extra boost of something.

_'Hold hands firmly, hearts gently' **... and me always**_

She left it on Alicia's clothes that were sitting on the bed for her to find. And went downstairs to retrieve something for them to drink.

"Oh Elyza, just the girl I wanted to see." Maddie motioned to her. She pointed to herself and swallowed a little nervously. Though she knew Maddison well, parents still gave her hives, whether she liked them or not.

"I think Travis broke that little contraption you made to get the fridge running. Would you please check it out?"

"Of course, Mrs. C."

Madison was sitting at the table watching Elyza fiddle with the fridge. She remembered the day Alicia brought her home to them. How mad she was when she caught them kissing in the dark while watching a movie. She didn't even care that Elyza was a girl. She cared because Elyza looked like the kind of girl that didn't settle down wasn't a committed kind of person. Yet here she was. She was so happy that she was proven wrong. Because despite how much she knew Travis loved them. She couldn't say he would do something like that for love. She couldn't say she would do the same either. Not for romantic love. Not at the expense of losing herself when her children needed her the most. Though, that was a kind of love to aspire to.

The buzzing of her phone made Elyza jumpin surprise.  
"Are you okay?" Maddie asked, worried the blonde might of hurt herself.

"Haha, yeah, just Alicia." She reassured her as she pulled out her phone.

Madison shook her head with a smile. No matter what, some things never changed, and that was refreshing.

AppMessenger- Alicia Clark sent a picture.  
                         Alicia: I'm in love with a dork.  
                         Elyza: Excuse you- a romantic dork.  
                         Alicia: Where are you?  
                         Elyza: Downstairs. Mom broke the fridge generator.  
                         Elyza Lex sent a picture.  
                         Alicia: Blamed Travis again?  
                         Elyza: Yep!

As soon as she was finished getting dressed she hurried on downstairs. Leaning against the doorway once she reached the kitchen. Her whole body released the tension it was holding in as she watched her girlfriend fidget around with her little invention. Alicia loved watching her do things she loved. She was at one of her cutest points when she was working on things she was passionate about.

"So you're romantic now, huh?" She folded her arms and crossed her leg over the other.

"Only for you, my darling."

Almost five years later and little remarks like that still made her heart skip a beat.

\----------------------

Elyza pulled out the planner from her bag, as well as her pens, ready to fill it with the first good note of the day. The little tin foil of the candy wrapping caught her attention and immediately made her smile. However, nothing could prepare her for the roaring laughter that came hard from her gut.

_'If you're reading this you're beautiful and worth it. - Alicia C.' **This bitch stole my name!**_

AppMessenger- Elyza sent a picture.  
                         Elyza: Baby, I hate to break your heart, but many people in the world have your name.  
                         Alicia: Don't encourage this thievery.  
                         Alicia: Who am I now if not Alicia?  
                         Elyza: Awe, baby, I told you...  
                         Elyza: Just because you don't have your memories anymore,  
                                  doesn't make you any less of a "one eyed one horn flying purple People eater."

  
Alicia gasped. Causing Elyza to laugh even hard having heard the gasp from outside of the bathroom.

AppMessenger- Elyza: I love you.  
                         Alicia: Mhm...  
                         Alicia: I love you too.

\-------------------------

Both of Alicia's hands were clasped firmly over her mouth. Desperately trying to contain how vocal her cords within her throat were insisting on being. Though the garage door was locked she still didn't want to take any chances on getting interrupted. Her back was arched so perfectly over the gas tank of the bike. Her neck resting perfectly on the handle bars that her head was tilted over. Her legs were firmly wrapped around Elyza's waist holding her close against her. The arching of her back was causing her to press her breast into the blonde's massaging hand.

Elyza had been too impatient to even bother taking off her girlfriend's clothing. She was leaving open kisses and love bitten marks on the exposed skin of Alicia's hips while her fingers pounded deep inside of her. Her thrusts so very short but so deep. The brunette's jeans and panties limiting how far she could pull out. Her thumb was firmly rubbing circles against her clit- syncing to the rubbing massages of her thumb upon Alicia's nipples. Her hips thrusting into her as her girlfriend's ass was nestled between Elyza's thighs. Every thrust of her hips adding more pressure to the thrusts of her fingers. Alicia was tight and wet around her that at one point she was sucking firmly on her hip just to keep from moaning out.

The sounds of her lover's arousal squirting and gushing around her pounding fingers was making her so wet. Even though her girlfriend was so tight around her- Alicia was so wet; both of her fingers slid in and out of her so easily. She was in love with the way Alicia felt. She felt so amazing- her pussy so soft and warm. She let out a little moan her walls clenched around her inviting her fingers in deeper.

Elyza's feet were firmly placed on the ground, holding the bike still, and minimizing the sounds of it rocking on the concrete of the garage floor. The firm steadiness of the back only helped in adding more momentum into her thrusts. She could hear the crunching and scraping of the little tin foil wrapper, that inspired this turn of events, beneath her boot when she shifted her foot to get a better hold of them. Alicia's hips were rocking faster into her thrusts the closer she was to coming. As soon as Elyza's fingers curled up into her Alicia was coming. Her hands muffling the crying of pleasure that surprised even her when it came out.  
"Okay..." Alicia began to speak through heavy breaths. Her voice trembling every time her body shuttered in ecstasy from her girlfriend's touch.

"...We're keeping the motorcycle." She finished. Causing them both to laugh.

\----------------------

Elyza was pacing around the room, her metal cigarette case in hand. Alicia was almost done with her shower and she was running out of time to do what she wanted. It was almost midnight. Almost their 5 year anniversary. She originally had a plan but decided against it before she caught up with them. Her fingers were drumming a little beat while she was deep in thought. She paused a moment, staring hard at the paints on the dresser before an idea finally hit her.  
She grabbed the white paint and a little brush. Then pulled out a chocolate from her bag, popping it into her mouth, and letting it melt as she flattened the wrapper out. Taking her time to make sure it was smooth real well in the center. Carefully, she painted over the quote, until it couldn't be seen anymore. Making her layers thin so they would dry faster with the help of her breath. These silly little quote wrappers had become their thing over the last couple of months. Their messenger app wall covered in pictures of them as reminders.

While it finished drying she pulled out little black marker from her bag. Her hands were steady, making every letter neat, and clear. Artistically drawing out her own promise message on the wrapper. After words she pulled out the ring from her cigarette case, tossing the case back into her bag. It wasn't anything fancy. Just the A string of her guitar that she threaded a diamond, in a prong setting, through. But she made it herself. Half way here Elyza knew that the moment she had Alicia back that she was going to make her girlfriend her love forever. She knew Alicia was the one- not that there ever was a doubt. But she wanted Alicia to know that. It seemed kind of silly, the world had ended, marriage was extinct. Yet... there was something deeply hopeful in the gesture. A promise she couldn't make with just words. She slipped the ring in her pocket, and placed the wrapper under her clothes. So that it would be found after she got dressed. She grabbed her sketch book and continued a drawing she had started last night as she waited.  
Sometime later Alicia walked out of the bathroom, using the towel to fluff out her hair, and the cool winter air seeping from the windows to dry off her body.

"You're gonna catch a cold." Elyza smiled up at her.

"Well, I would be warmer had you join me. Have I thanked you yet for making doing your little magic thing on the water heater?" Alicia sighed happily into the towel.

"It's not magic." Elyza said through a chuckle.

"My body disagrees."

"Oh?" Elyza's brow arched. Elyza had gotten up and made her way to Alicia. Leaving a kiss on the back of the brunette's shoulders.

"Horndog."

Elyza let out a squeak of surprise when her girlfriend turned around and tossed the towel over her head to hide her view. She was quick to remove it just in time for her to catch Alicia reading the wrapper. She always looked so beautiful in her rawest form. Her hair messy and still a bit damp from the shower. And her really long shirt, a little too baggy for her girlfriend because Elyza needed more boob room, that Alicia used to sleep in.

Elyza was already on her knees holding up the ring when Alicia turned around to ask her about it.

"Marry me?" Suddenly Elyza was nervous, and the words barely came out.

Her voice so soft they were almost a whisper. There was tears coming out of her eyes because part of her never thought this was a moment she would be worthy of having. By coincidence, Alicia was thinking the same thing, as she too had tears in her eyes. She gently pushed Elyza's hand out of the way as she got down on her knees with her. And kissed the blonde hard. Her arms wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her closer into their salty kiss.

"I will." She whispered against Elyza's lips. The words tingling upon both of their lips as they kissed deeper. Elyza pulled her closer to her, her embrace tight but not in any way that hurt her. She just didn't want to let her go. Not even to put the ring on her finger. However, Elyza did pull away. Her normally steady hands, shaking, as she slid the ring on Alicia's finger, and brought the brunette's hands to her lips. She cupped her girlfriend's face and planted several more kisses upon her lips before pulling her into an embrace.

"I love you, so much, Alicia."

"I love you, so much, Elyza."

 


End file.
